Karuta
http://www.asahi-net.or.jp/~XS3D-BULL/essays/karuta/karuta.html is a Japanese card game. The basic idea of any karuta game is to be able to quickly determine which card out of an array of cards is required and then to grab the card before it is grabbed by an opponent. There are various types of cards which can be used to play karuta. It is also possible to play this game using two standard decks of playing cards. There are two kinds of cards used in karuta. One kind is yomifuda (読札) or "reading cards", and the other is torifuda (取り札) or "grabbing cards." As they were denoted, the words in the yomifuda are read and players will have to find its associated torifuda before anybody else does. The two types of karuta cards that are most often seen are the "uta-garuta" and "iroha-garuta". In "uta-garuta", players try to find the last two lines of a tanka given the first three lines. It is often possible to identify a poem by its first one or two syllables. The poems for this game are taken from the Hyakunin Isshu and are traditionally played on New Year's Day. Anyone who can read hiragana can play "iroha-garuta" (いろはがるた). In this type, a typical torifuda features a drawing with a kana at one corner of the card. Its corresponding yomifuda features a proverb connected to the picture with the first syllable being the kana displayed on the torifuda. Karuta is often played by children at elementary school and junior high-school level during class, as an educational exercise. Although several kinds of Karuta games are described below, in reality any kind of information that can be represented in card form can be used including shapes, colours, words in English, small pictures and the like. Varieties of Karuta Usually, many localities will have their own version of karuta with local history and landmarks. Jomo Karuta Jomo Karuta (Japanese: 上毛かるた, jōmō karuta) is a variety of karuta which features history and famous locations in Gunma Prefecture. An English version has been produced and is sold in bookstores across Gunma. Uta-garuta and Hyakunin Isshu Uta Garuta (Japanese: 歌ガルタ, lit. song cards) is a card game in which 100 waka poems are written on two sets of cards that make up one full deck. Players have to quickly match the cards to complete a poem and recite it. The "Ogura Hyakunin Isshu" is the most popular subgenre for the uta garuta called Hyakunin Isshu (Japanese: 百人一首, lit. 100 people, 1 poem). Compiled in the early 1200s by the poet Fujiwara no Teika, this game contains one poem each made by each of a 100 recognized famous poets. Hanafuda Hanafuda (Japanese: 花札, lit. flower cards) were Japanese cards with flower designs. Beginning in the early 1800s, they are still in use today with a deck of 48 cards having different pictures representing each of the 12 months. Iroha Garuta Iroha Garuta (Japanese: いろはがるた) is an easier-to-understand card for children. Representing the 47 syllables of the iroha syllabary and adds kyo (京, "capital") for the 48th (since the syllable ''-n'' ん can never start any word or phrase). A set consists of 48 proverbs each starting with a different syllable and another set of cards expressing a proverb as shown in the picture. Obake karuta Obake karuta is a Japanese card game. The game was created in the Edo period and remained popular through the 1910s or 1920s.Pflugfelder, Gregory M. "Display Case 8: Monster Merchandise (II)". Godzilla Conquers the Globe: Japanese Movie Monsters in International Film Art. Accessed 11 March 2006. Each playing card in the deck features a character from the hiragana syllabary and a creature from Japanese mythology; in fact, obake karuta means ghost cards or monster cards. Success requires knowledge of Japanese mythology and folklore as players attempt to collect cards that match clues read by a referee. The player who accumulates the most cards by the end of the game wins. Obake karuta is an early example of the common Japanese fascination with classifying monsters and creating new ones. The game is one of the earliest attempts by Japanese companies to categorize legendary creatures, label them, define them, and subsequently market them. As such, it is a precursor to the Godzilla films of the 1950s and later. Even more closely, obake karuta resembles the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pokémon Trading Card Game, which also involves collecting cards that represent fabulous creatures. In fact, many Pokémon were designed specifically after creatures from Japanese mythology. See also * Uta-garuta * Hanafuda References and Notes External links *Andy's Playing Cards: Japanese playing cards: An in-depth look at cards used in karuta. *Karuta: Sports or Culture: A detailed essay about the game. *Karuta at GenkiEnglish: a variation of the game using picture cards. *http://www.pingmag.jp/2007/01/09/karuta-japanese-card-games/ *OoishiTengudo/Karuta and Hanafuda: Shop of old standing in Kyoto. Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Japanese games Category:Japanese card games de:Karuta fr:Karuta id:Karuta it:Garuta ja:かるた fi:Karuta